The Human that was a Digimon
by BigChillFreak
Summary: She never knew anything but darkness, she worked for her lord and never saw a problem. She protects the Bagra Armys secret weapon along with her teammate. But she always was a little diffrent and then they apeared three humans, one caught her intrest he was familer to familer. Was she really a digimon or has her life been a lie and if its so then what is she? sucky summary - -
1. Chapter 1

**Default Chapter**

**Darkness that's my life that's my job, Lord Bagramon commands it and I obey.**

**But one day three creatures come into our world as if we didn't have enough trouble with the one with the red fusion loader.**

**There's something strange about them though their intriguing and the boy the one with the red fusion loader there's something familiar about him.**

**But I'm a digimon right? Born to protect our secret weapon, created to serve my lord Bagramon.**

**Could I really be wrong?**

**Finally I was able to figure out how to write a season 6 story this one is part of my OC stories from 1 to 6 I've been on majors writers block and school work so I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I should maybe around winter break will be more active.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginnings of Adventure**

**Most of the attacks and digimon will be in Japanese a few will stay unchanged though.**

The dark fortress loomed in the area; any digimon would be a fool to enter if not already in service of the fortress inhabitants.

One digimon was sitting on a ledge near a door seemingly looking into the distance as her light brown eyes seemed to be looking up at the black and purple covered sky.

She was a human type digimon though she wasn't a very tall one. She was tan skinned and had long brown hair that always was kept down. Her outfit was a dress composed into two parts; the top was black with long sleeves. Embedded onto the cuffs in purple was the mark of the Bagra army and in the center of her chest was a silver cross design with a red gem in the center. The skirt went to her knees but puffed out slightly, around the rim of the skirt were small crosses all having a red gem in the center. On her head she wore a hat the resembled a dragons face as it also doubled as a cape as it reached to her ankles. If she pulled it down it would completely cover her eyes though she would be able to see through the red tinted eye holes, and held by a black belt on her waist was a gun made of chrome digizoid and in other pouch was a dark purple device of sorts.

"There you are" said a voice behind her, it was gruff and held a slight accent.

"Fladramon" I muttered as a digimon walked towards her then sat down beside her.

The digimon fladramon was a tall dragon digimon, he was mostly blue with his muzzle and stomach being white his face, chest, claws and feet were covered in red armor with yellow and orange fire patterns with an orange sun on the back of his chest armor. His helmet held a silver blade nose horn as his gallnuts had three large silver claws as did the armor on his feet. On his shoulder were black bracers of sorts and a tail. His eyes were sill visible showing they were a dark brown red color as some of his teeth stuck out of his mouth.

"I thought I'd find you here yokaimon" he said as the digimon known as yokaimon sighed.

"I know I should be inside spying for sir Axeknightmon as he told us to, but lilithmon began on one of her moods again" I said as fladramon chuckled.

The demon woman was the only girl in the group and she did get on everyone's nerves even the normally dimwitted Blastmon.

"no I wasn't going to tell you that, it's my job to keep you safe as is the same for what you do for our masters secret weapon" he said as I nodded.

"Were at home base though that means I can be by myself" I said to fladramon as the dragon sighed.

He learned from working with her that she was a stubborn digimon.

"but you do have to come inside now, tactimons complaining about how madleomon is making a mess of things at the village of smiles and I thought we could go check things out" he said.

"That's what he gets for hiring an undead digimon, we all know madleomons all brawn and no brain" I said in an I told you so tone.

"Let's go then" said fladramon standing up as I did the same pulling out the purple device.

It was known as an Xros Loader, it would let you travel between the different areas allowing my data not to be destroyed in the transition but fladramon had to stay inside when traveling as his data could become unstable.

For this reason Axeknightmon made me the only digimon so far allowed to be able to even use an Xros loader. I used it to fuse fladramon with other digimon never myself as most of the bagra army did, it seemed my body lacked the capabilities but I wouldn't argue about it.

The device glowed as fladramon was sent inside as I lifted the Xros loader in front of me opening a gate.

Fladramon spoke from within the Xros loader as we made our way to the village of smiles; we had ended up in the dark part of the forest the mist looming ominously in the air.

"Reload, Fladramon!" I said as a light shot out of the screen forming into fladramon.

"How quaint, almost makes me miss the fortress" said fladramon looking around.

"Come on, let's see if we can find that undead moron" I said as a noise caught my attention we began to follow it.

For the next hour all that was heard was the sounds of marching as we walked through the darkness, eventually we stopped as we heard a noise.

"Madleomons at the end of his rope now" said fladramon as tactimon often deleted digimon who failed him.

"What ever he's doing we better get out of this open area" I said looking at the tree's.

We sat in a tree as to not get caught in any cross fire, we looked up seeing pteramon one carrying a large purple lion who could easily be identified as madleomon.

The troopmon were still around a few searching the forest for intruders, it went on like this for awhile when we heard talking.

Fladramons ears twitched as he pointed me to the left with one of his claws, I was beginning to hear footsteps as someone was talking.

Me and fladramon looked up seeing three forms beginning to materialize in the mist.

The troopmon all began to hide getting ready to attack.

"This is just like the forest of spells in slemquest 3, you know the platoon level" said a voice, it was a boys.

"I like you better when you're scared, you talk almost like a normal human" said a girl.

I saw them as they came near the small opening between the tree I was in as the troopmon began to get in position, from what I could see there was one girl and two boys one boy was slightly taller than the other one who was around my height.

They seemed scared as the troopmon began to make themselves known, me and fladramon looked behind them we could hear what could only be one digimon approaching them from behind.

"Your gonna love me now" was what the taller boy said as they looked at the troopmon fearfully.

"Their weird but maybe their friendly" said the girl as I chuckled, troopmon were the exact opposite.

"Whatever they are they've got us surrounded" said the tall boy stating the obvious.

They seemed oblivious to madleomons form behind them until.

"How fortunate for me, I get to do away with you three humans before attacking that village!" he said to them throwing the back with his large hand.

Hmm, so more humans appeared here again? Well looks like they won't be around long, I thought remembering the trouble the human with the blue fusion loader was giving.

How could I forget with lilithmon whining every time she lost to him.

We stayed still watching the scene unfold, no need to make ourselves known yet.

"How could anyone think something as pathetically fragile as a human could ever be a match for me" growled madleomon as I resisted the urge to face palm.

Overconfident much, I thought and madleomon was about to face irony as one of the humans the one wearing goggles threw sand in his eyes.

The three began to run as madleomon tried to clear his eyes "let's go" I said to fladramon as we followed the humans threw the trees.

We could hear madleomons angry roar behind us, no wonder tactimon wanted to get rid of him.

As we followed we heard a loud roar this followed by something yelling its name, fladramon turned stopped for a second and turned around seeing eight large heads in the distance.

"Orochimon" he said to me as we stopped were the trees ended the humans had gotten to a dead end.

There would be no escape "You know I actually hope madleomon fails, I would actually like to see how strong these humans are supposably" I said sitting on a branch.

Fladramon kept a look out in case we had to move as orochimon was a large digimon, very large.

"Run as fast as you can" was what I heard the goggle wearing boy say.

"What for" said the other boy.

"Our momentum will take us to the top" he said as they ran trying to get up the rock wall.

They actually nearly made it but fell short and ended up at the bottom again, orochimon appeared at that moment as they seemed to be out of options and doomed.

I was about to motion to fladramon that we should leave but that's when something jumped from the top of the wall towards the humans, it seemed madleomon hadn't noticed as he was in the air on the back of a pteramon.

"It's a shoutmon" said fladramon as I looked and was surprised to see the small red dragon pushing orochimon back.

"How's that possible" I said watching the fight.

Some pickmon and a starmon came to help the humans get out as the shoutmon looked like it was beginning to tire.

At the same moment they pulled the humans out of harm's way a ballistamon jumped off the ledge ready to attack orochimon.

Both he and shoutmon landed a hit on orochimons true head making the snake roar in pain.

"Fladramon look, madleomon" I said pointing up to wear madleomon had jumped off pteramon.

He was absorbing orochimons data as they began to fuse as they glowed in white before the monstrosity that had been created was formed.

"We better get out of the way, this is getting risky" said fladramon as I nodded.

We began to run off away from the fusion of madleomon and orochimon was as we were to close for comfort.

"Watch out!" yelled fladramon as one of the snakes madleomon was controlling almost hit me as he picked me up jumping up towards the ledge.

"Thanks hey look is that?" I said still in his arms as I pointed to the battle.

The light of a digi-Xros was glowing as the shoutmon and ballistamon had seemed to fuse, he was small but actually sent madleomon falling.

"One of those humans has an Xros loader" I said as we watched the battle again the fused digimon jumped into the air releasing a blue energy ball as it hit madleomons fused form.

The minute it connected madleomons form was destroyed and the fusion had ended as they all seemed to be cheering "looks like madleomon was worthless after all" I said fladramon putting me down.

That's when we noticed something, only orochimon had been destroyed as a weakened madleomon was on the ground.

"He doesn't know when to be deleted does he" I muttered as it seemed he was smart enough to retreat not that it would save him from any sort of punishment.

"He's an interesting one isn't he" said a voice from behind us.

We turned to see a familiar human; her brown hair was held up by a yellow hair tie as she wore a purple dress of sorts with a white lab coat and white boots. Her eyes were the same purple as my Xros loader.

"Nene, what are you doing here?" I asked, she usually was off doing some work for Axeknightmon.

"Observing, he has a red Xros loader this one's different from than the one with the blue Xros loader" she said in a cryptic way.

"How so?" I asked her as she just shrugged and began walking away.

"Come on fladramon, something tells me we shouldn't leave just yet" I said as we began to trek to where the village would be.

If Nene found these particular humans interesting then that meant something, and even I had to admit I found them intriguing as well.

**Now as you know she's a human but she doesn't know that, as far as she knows she's just a digimon that can't fuse like normal digimon. This is the reason she has a Xros loader and fladramon as a partner, Axeknightmon can't tell her she's human and you'll eventually find out why she doesn't now she's human. She also doesn't know that Yuu is Nene's brother as far as she knows she's just working for Axeknightmon. Some parts are following the episodes I'm using dialoged from both the Japanese and English episodes.**


End file.
